Monsters Under the Bed
by Little Danish Pastry
Summary: Late one night, Mathias learns the twisted, horrifying truth about what lurks under the bed. Unfortunately, it's not leaving until it's gotten it's fill. Warnings inside. Incubus!EnglandxTeen!Denmark


**Another Tumblr request for Incubus!EnglandxChild/Teen!Anyone...so I chose Denmark cause he's my favourite. eue**

**When using Human AUs, I don't tend to make the Nordics brothers except for Norway and Iceland but it adds to the manipulation in this.**

**Warnings: Human/Demon!AU, noncon (meaning rape), underaged, demons, manipulation**

**(Mathias: Denmark, Berwald: Sweden, Lukas: Norway, Emil: Iceland, Tino: Finland)**

**Translations at the end.**

* * *

"Mathias, there's nothing under your bed, please just go to bed."

"But papa, I know I saw something! Lukas saw it too!"

"Mathias Kohler, get to bed this instant and stop being so silly!"

The blonde tried to reason with his father, but his brother, Berwald, grabbed his wrist and began dragging him towards the stairs. Mathias growled and tried to retch his arm free but he was met with a too stern glare. The dane stayed with pouting and letting himself be dragged upstairs.

"But I _did_ see something!"

"M'thias, your fourteen. M'nsters ar'n't real."

"Hey you're only 3 years younger than me, don't get pissy!"

As he was dragged down the hall, his younger brothers, 9 year old Lukas, 6 year old Emil and 8 year old Tino came out of the bathroom, Emil hugging his puffin plushie tightly and Lukas buttoning up his PJ top. Berwald shot Mathias a look. '_Don't bring it up._' Begrudgingly Mathias kept his mouth shut and finally pulled his arm free.

Storming into his room, he briefly heard Tino wish him a goodnight and Lukas and Emil enter after him. He walked to the other side of the room, plopping down on his bed by the window and flopping down dejectedly. As he heard Lukas getting his little brother into the bed next to him, he leaned over the side of the bed and peaked under.

Apart from a shoe box of attempted wooden carvings, a sketch book and a war paint set; the contents remained undisturbed by a lurking creature of the night. Letting out a questioning 'hmm', remaining unconvinced, Mathias sat back up. He came face to face with the little Norwegian, the usual bored look on his face.

Without a word, Lukas stood on his tip toes and in turn Mathias leaned down slightly to let a piece of jewellery be put around his neck, the danish teen laughing lightly at the younger's antics. "Awe, I'm touched, Lukas! Now I can fit in with the popular girls." He did a mock duck face and an indie pose, almost making Lukas crack a smile. He didn't however, and pointed to the symbol hanging from the silver chain.

Taking it into his hand, Mathias inspected it. Three triangles, overlapping and connected together, in the middle of a circle with Norce symbols carved onto it. He knew this symbol. "The symbol of Odin? Rend, I thought I lost this in the move." Lukas didn't say a word, and reached up to close Mathias' hand around it.

"To keep you safe from the monster." He explained innocently, turning around and heading to bed. Mathias smiled a thankful to his back, watching him climb into bed next to Emil and settle down; turning off his bedside lamp.

"Tak, Lukas. God nat."

* * *

Hours later, on his back, covers only covering his lower half, snoring. Window open slightly, a cool night breeze sliding in and ruffling the curtain to accompany the dull moonlight streaming in. The Odin pendent hung around his neck, resting on his chest.

Two emerald sparks flared by the door, slowly creeping open, and slipping shut with the faintest 'click'. On the other side of the room, the younger Norwegian stirred and turned over, gripping his sheets tight in his fists. The Icelandic whimpered and curled up to his big brother's back. The sparks travelled in a rush; a rush of black smoke following. A hissing, the inequivalent of a comforting hushing dragged through the room.

The children remained silent and doused in the sandman's spell. A deep, rich chuckle like melted chocolate followed and a rather loud snort came from the teenager on the other side of the room. He shifted, a cold sweat breaking out as he felt like a heavy weight had suddenly applied pressure to his rib cage.

Constricting him, squeezing and clutching. Dragging out his breaths and making him squirm. Mathias squeezed his eyes shut tight, Nails digging into the sheets as his breaths caught in his throat and choked him. A burning light grew behind his eyes, emerald blazes making a white wave of fear wash over him.

He woke up with a start, lurching up and breathing hard. Sweat clung to him, and on instinct he reached under his top and gripped the pendent for dear life, pulling it out and letting it rest on the t-shirt rather then under. He was safe, he was alive...but who was to say there wasn't a monster under his bed...? Swallowing heavily, he glanced at his two sleeping siblings; making sure they were safe first. He leant over the side; shivering as he felt cold all over until he forced himself to bend over fully.

Staring into the darkness, he narrowed bright blue eyes and waited. It was a few long second, before something darted out. First instinct, lift up and let his eyes follow it; locking on it. His face broke into a grin at what he saw. "Gunnar, you fjollet hund!" The great dane pup yapped a little greeting, shaking slightly. Mathias assumed from the cold. Hushing the animal, the dane got to his feet and padded over. He walked to the door, smiling when Gunnar brushed his ankle as he followed. Mathias opened the door, frowning when instead of leaving, the puppy took the bottom of his pants in his teeth and pulled.

He sighed and crouched down to pry him off. "Gunnar, we can play tomorrow, but I gotta go to bed." He patted the shaking animal on the head and nudged it out the door, closing it behind. The puppy let out another little bark and attempted to scratch at the door; somewhat desperately. "Hæl!" Mathias ordered, and the dog fretfully obeyed his master and he heard him head back downstairs.

Sighing once more, Mathias stood up, scratching his chest as he slumped back to bed and led back down. A heat over came him as he led his head down on the pillow; nuzzling his head into it. "Monsters." He snorted, a wiry smile on his face. "What a joke."

* * *

The lights played through the darkness, shining off the window, off the little cross on Lukas' night stand, and the pendent resting on the 14 year old's chest, slowly expanding and contracting with every sleep induced breath. It shone against his eyelids, drawing a murmur and movement from him. Black smoke rose from under the bed, collecting on top. Forming a dark figure in the looming night.

The burning holes of emerald fire told of where the eyes were as the face began to shape. Thick twisted ebony horns, Slender face, hooded eyes, a charming smile of pinprick pearly fangs, not as firmly built as most, but a tall lean stature, strong hands and slim fingers (that now stroke slowly up and down the teen's exposed midriff), slim hips, long coiling tail, firm lower body with calves that squeezed either side of the young blonde's thighs in a firm hold.

Another soft murmur, squirming beneath the creature. Ice cold fingers crept under the black top, tracing strong muscles and feeling them twitch under his calloused touch. A soft sigh from the beautiful human, the pray under him. The figure continued to emerge, the wait more and more evident on the boy's hips until it roused him from his unconscious state.

Groaning lightly, tired eyes fluttered open. One by one, his senses came back. His hearing, his taste, his smell, his sight and finally his touch. All he heard was a low sort of hum, the state of metal with a tang of smoke, the smell of burning wood and iron, his vision blurred and hazed, most evident was the feeling of cold smooth hands against his chest and an uncomfortable weight on top and squeezing his hips.

Fire.

That's the first thing he recalled. Burning pits of emerald fire. A dazzling malicious smile, pale sharp features, a long tongue drawing over dry lips. Mathias' breath hitched as he began to shake under the creature. The monster under the bed was real, but he was no longer lurking there. And it was _touching _him. Hands, he felt more then two, in a frenzy. Over his chest, his abdomen, gripping his hips, down his back, tickling his ribs, his collar bones, his throat, his shoulders. He whimpered outloud in fear, and his shaking hand reached for his chest.

Snatching the pendent, he forced himself up on his elbows, holding the pendent from his chest, in the face of the grinning demon above him. "Den effekt af den mægtige gud Odin tvinger dig, beast fra dybet helvede!" He forced his voice not to shake, forced himself to sound strong, to sound brave. The hands all froze, eyes intent on the symbol. For a moment, Mathias thought he was safe. He was protected. He was going to live.

In a short burst of energy, the silver amulet was yanked from the chain and flung aside with such force the chain snapped and hung broken around the teenager's neck. The hands were getting more confident, more intimate, intent on having their way with the young blonde.

Stroking, rubbing, some pinching. Yanking at the shirt, attempting to rip it off, same with the trousers. Mathias thrashed and kicked, trying to fight off what was holding him down, trying to have it's sick way with him. His whine was muffled by a thick veil of smoke around his jaw as hands cupped the firm globes of his ass, two more kneading his thigh, trying to spread them open to get better access to his manhood.

Mathias screamed, he kicked, he thrashed, he cried and called to his brother's, to his father, _anyone._ Though muffled, the desperate sounds made the two bodies on the other side of the room stir, murmuring and shifting. The demon snarled. He didn't want this to end, not yet. He had to think fast, and think fast he did.

All at once, the hands winded Mathias hard. His body, slick with sweat, pushed down into the bed with every one of those once frenzied hands. Pressing down on his rib cage, making it difficult to breath. He arched, kicked down into the bed, squirming and growling and cursing. Lips brushed against his neck, up to his jaw line, until lips brush over his flushed ear as voice like silk purred out; "I could always go for your brothers, you know."

Eye widening, Mathias held his breath. A fresh wave of nausea washed over him as his face was turned to that of hell it's self. He was lost in those never ending pits of emerald fire as the voice continued. "You may fight me off, child. You may tell me you want me to leave you. Want me to end this. But I will not leave, I will not leave without my fill." He moved ever so closer, so close that Mathias felt their lips brush and the demon felt a wetness moisten his own cheeks. "_Just tell me,_" It purred. "_Tell me you want me to leave you alone, and you may sleep in peace tonight._"

Mathias could do nothing as his head was turned to face his sleeping younger brothers. "Look at them, child. You can see the innocence they have..._for_ _now._" He flinched. "I could spare them, spare their innocence. I am not without mercy. But it comes at a cost for your own." His heart pounded in his ears, thumping against his ribcage and making his head swim. "What shall it be, child?"

Slowly, oh-so slowly, a short, sharp sob racked Mathias body. The creature grinned a gleaming grin, his eyes trained on the sleeping children as he felt the danish teenager slowly let himself relax back into the bed. Sealing his unclean fate. Closing dilated crystal blue eyes, Mathias let himself relax into the hands of the demon.

The touch was softer now, drinking in the body given to him, the body so willing to trade it's own purity for others'. "Good boy." A silent sob racked though the quivering torso, eyes squeezed tightly shut and teeth mashed together as two sets of hands hooked into the waist band of his trousers, another set gripping his rear two more slowly ripping the shirt to remove it, and one hand in his hair and another stroking his tear stained cheek. Lips brushed over his as the PJ bottoms slowly slid down his legs, fingers taking time to brush down his inner thighs before the original pair of hands slowly and lovingly spread them.

As the monster settled himself between those thighs, a rock hard heat grinding between the cleft of the flush spread cheeks, a face buried in his neck as teeth grazed his skin, Mathias opened his eyes oh-so slowly, and gazed up at the ceiling. He glanced at Lukas and Emil, cuddled up close together in a deep, deep sleep. Another pathetic sob made the creature purr into his neck.

Mathias turned his head, looking to the closed door, knowing that across the hall, his father was fast asleep, as he himself should have been. When the sick creature entered-no, that word was not suitable-_invaded_,more like, his virgin body. When he bled, and gave out muffled screams and cries and wails of anguish and agony; he knew he had learnt one thing, and one thing only.

_There was always a monster hiding under the bed._

* * *

**Rend: Fuck**  
**Tak, Lukas. God nat.: Thanks, Lukas. Good night.**  
**God natt: Good night**  
**Gunnar, you fjollet hund!: Gunnar, you silly dog!**  
**Hæl!: Heel!**  
**Den effekt af den mægtige gud Odin tvinger dig, beast fra dybet helvede!: The power of the mighty god Odin compels you, beast from the depths hell!**

**I enjoyed writing this way too much. eqe**

**Mask-Chan**


End file.
